What hurts the Most AU
by Skylirjames
Summary: AU. Faith and buffy of course. Rated M to be on the safe side


**What hurts the most:**

"When it comes to you, she's like every young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow" Joyce's words kept echoing in the brunettes head as she walked away from the summers' house. The single white rose in her hand dropping to the ground as she past the curb at the end of the street. A drop of blood landing on one of the petals as she stopped and stared up at the sunset, one of the thorns on the stem having caught her index finger. Her mind began to focus on the memories of the past, of the near misses and the close calls when she and Buffy had been patrolling together or the bigotry that they faced when they were just together. It was that moment as she watched the sun hit the horizon that Faith knew Joyce was right. If she wanted to keep her lover safe and alive the best solution was for her to leave.

Breathing in deeply Faith honey brown eyes became emotionless as determination began to fill her. The sound of her boots hitting the pavement as she began to move forward towards her home was the only sound that filled her ringing ears as she marched down the street. The pain that was creeping over her taking a back seat to her mindset as she stormed into her downtown apartment. Moving to her closet Faith threw her suitcase on her bed. Opening every drawer the brunette began to pack everything that was cartable into that suitcase. Knowing that if she was going to go through with the plan in her head she just had to walk away.

"What are you doing?" A stern voice spoke behind her, making Faith pause in her packing.

"Pack a bag, daybreak." Faith said in a monotone voice. For the briefest of moments as she had come to her conclusion of what she must do Faith had forgotten about her little sister Dawnie.

"What? Why?" Dawn asked feeling panicky that they were going to move again, "You said Sunnydale was going to be the last town Faith."

"Just Pack a Damn Bag Dawn." Faith yelled at the young teen, feeling a pain in her chest as she threw the shirt in her hand into the open bag. Clenching her eyes shut as she listened to the words 'I hate you' from her sister's lips. Faith waited till the teen had left before she allowed the tears she was holding back to fall down her cheeks. Closing the bag Faith sucked in the sob that wanted to escape from her throat steeling her resolve and ignoring the pain in her chest and gut, the brunette pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper.

"Dear B…."

Having sat there for an hour writing Faith looked up, glancing at the clock closest to her she called into the apartment in a void tone. "You better be ready to go Dawn or you're only going to have the clothes on your back for a while."

Dawn stormed out of her room with a bag resting on her shoulder packed and ready as she sent a glare at Faith. The mini version of Faith as Xander liked to call her never understood her sisters penchant for moving all across the country. She was tired of it, and she didn't understand. They were happy here. Faith was happy here. Looking at the brunette now, Dawns brows furrowed as she realized that she didn't recognize her own sister and that scared the younger brunette.

"I'm ready" Dawn whispered.

"Good." Faith said back just as softly. Stalling for a moment, as she stared at the letter she had written to her beloved Faith felt the tears begin to gather. Breathing in deeply as she convinced herself that this was right. Faith placed the letter on her pillow, grabbed her own bag and headed towards the door.

"Time to split D."

Hanging her head Dawn slowly followed behind Faith feeling her own heart break as she felt as if she was losing something important when they leave this apartment, and this town.

Turning down the street Dawn wanted to question her sister when she realized that they were on Buffy's but remained silent as she gripped the strap of her bag tighter.

Knocking on the door Faith breathed a sigh of relief when Joyce answered the door. Holding up her hand to prevent whatever was about to come out of the older woman's mouth. "I'm not here to see Buffy. I'm here for Dawn. She can't continue to stay with me, she's got a good thing going here. I have never asked you for much, but I'm asking now. Can Dawn stay here with you?"

"Yes that's fine, but where are you….?" Joyce started to question Faith only to be cut off again by the brunette.

"Dawn! Your gonna stay with B and Mrs. S till I come back." Faith said looking deep into Joyce's eyes that were so much like Buffy's. Feeling as if a dagger was permanently embedded into her heart, Faith placed a kiss on her kids sisters forehead whispering be safe for only Dawn to hear. Turning while she still had the strength to Faith turned and walked off into the foggy night, leaving her sister, her heart, and Sunnydale forever if it was possible.

* * *

Buffy came home after a long patrol, tired and a little sore from a long fight between her and a vamp. Walking up the stairs, the blond stopped in surprise when she passed the guest bedroom. Looking in through the open door the blonde's brows furrowed.

"Dawn?" Buffy questioned, "What are you doing here? Where's Faith?"

"She left." Dawn spoke softly looking at the floor of her new bedroom unsure if her sister would return. All that she knew was that Faith had left her here with nothing but the things in her packed bag and the clothes on her back.

"She left? Where did she go? Is she okay?" Buffy rushed out as she felt as if her heart was in her throat. Worry and panic began to fill the young woman as she tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong. "Dawn where did Faith Go!?!?"

"I Don't Know, she Left that's all I know." Dawn whimpered in a high shriek feeling her own worry rise.

"I don't believe you," Buffy breathed out, turning the blond headed back down the stairs and out the door. As soon as she hit the pavement she broke out into a run not stopping till she reached Faiths unusually dark apartment. Bursting through the door Buffy looked around in hopes that in any moment faith would walk out into the main room dressed in her sexy leathers and chill attitude with her sly smirk that always made the blonde's knees feel weak. Heart racing Buffy searched through the whole apartment her stomach sinking as each room she entered was empty.

"Faith!?" Buffy called out pain and worry shining strongly in her voice. "Baby where are you?!?!"

Re entering Faiths living room/bedroom the blondes sea green eyes centered on something peculiar resting on her pillow. The one she had brought with her their second night together. Slowly walking towards it Buffy reached out with a shaky hand, tears slowly cascading down her cheeks as her fingers brushed against the scratchy paper that held her name. Picking up the folded note, Buffy gently unfolded it fearing what was hidden within its folds.

Reading the first few lines, Buffy forced herself to go on as her free hand covered her mouth. Feeling as if she was dying the blond stopped halfway through as she collapsed on the bed she and Faith had spent so many nights together in. A gut wrenching sob escaping her as her whole body shook in its grief.

The End.

**A/N: Okay guys heres the deal, this one shot was written based off of this awesome video a friend of mine pointed out to me. http:// www. you tube. com/ watch?v= 0odWEy qPH3 I just delete the spaces and check it out. Please review if you would like to see it as a chapter story or if not i will keep it as a one shot. Thanks for those who read it, Fanfiction still thrives because and for us writers and readers out there. Peace, love and rock n' roll ~~ skylirjames. **


End file.
